The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, grown commercially as a potted plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hilreal’.
The new Carnation plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Dianthus caryophyllus ‘Allura’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,079. The new Carnation plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Allura’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in June, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Carnation plant by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Carnation plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.